fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Rosyjska ruletka
Around The World Odcinek 13 widać Chris'a w kabinie pilota Chris: Ostatnio w Around The World. Wróciliśmy do Ameryki Północnej. Dokładniej do Holywood! Nasi uczestniczy wcielili się w rolę aktorów i musieli nakręcić swój własny krótkometrażowy film. Kyle pokazał, że dla niego gra wcale się nie skończyła i postanowił skłócić ze sobą Sonny i Philipa zyskując dzięki temu dobre miejsce do rozgrywania gry w swojej drużynie. Dobrze stary! Takiej akcji oczekuję! Lindsay zaskoczyła wszystkich swoją głupo... to znaczy swoim talentem aktorskim i to ona zdobyła Oscara. Wygrywając tym samym zadanie. Nakręcając wielką kłótnie rodzinną Kyle zapewnił drugie miejsce tym samym o mało się nie wydało jaką on prowadzi grę. To smutne. W ostateczności ciekawość Ivana zapewniła mu powrót do domu, a właściwie do szpitala na długotrwały pobyt. Aminet się wściekła po jego głupim pytaniu i tym samym wrócił do domu. Czekaj. Ja już to mówiłem. Tym samym po raz pierwszy zobaczyliśmy Wrednych Pasażerów na eliminacji. Czy Wredni Pasażerowie po eliminacji Ivana znowu będą wygrywać zadania? Dowiecie się tego i mnóstwo więcej w kolejnym odcinku Around the World! Oj będzie się dzisiaj działo! zaczął się śmiać Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Pierwsza Klasa 100px Lindsay ogląda coś przez okno Millie: Co porabiasz Lindsay? Lindsay: A nic, siedziałam i piłam sok, a już od godziny obserwuje wariatkę, która chcę wejść do naszego samolotu. Millie: Że co?! Lindsay: Sama zobacz jak nie wierzysz. Sierra chcę wyważyć drzwi samolotu (szczegół że jesteśmy 5000 metrów nad ziemią) Millie: Czekaj, czy to nie jest Sierra?! Lindsay: Już dawno jej nie widziałam. Więc jej nie pamiętam. (pokój zwierzeń)Millie: Co to ma być?! Sierra chcę się dostać do naszego samolotu? No fakt, że Cody pocałował Agatę, ale to było chyba tylko zadanie. Nie no serio?! Cody i Agata?! Nie no niech ktoś mi to powie! Lindsay: Patrz! Wyrywa coś ze skrzydła i zaczyna tym walić w drzwi! Millie: Nic się dobrego nie zapowiada. Sierra chcę się chyba zemścić na Cody'm. Lindsay: Właśnie, kto to Cody? Millie: Wiesz ten mały, który całował się z Agatą ostatnio. Lindsay: Kim jest Agata?! Millie: Wiesz takie krótkie brązowe włosy... Millie zaczęła wszystko tłumaczyć Lindsay Druga Klasa 100px Sierra wpada do drugiej klasy z odłamkiem ze skrzydła Sierra: Gdzie jest ten zdrajca Cody! (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: Ja sobie śpię, a tutaj nagle wpada zdenerwowana Sierra i pyta się gdzie jest Cody. No halo! Najpierw Vera, a teraz Sierra. Nie no tu jest coraz dziwniej... Kyle: Aaa! Co ty tutaj robisz? Sonny: I dlaczego wyłamałaś nasze drzwi! Sierra: Gdzie jest ta zdradziecka świnia! Philip: W najgorszej Ostatniej Klasie. To tam. pokazuje Sierzrze gdzie jest Ostatnia Klasa Sierra: Dziękuje, a i nie ufajcie temu tutal Kyle'owi. Sonny: Dlaczego?! Sierra: Spreparował wasze zdjęcia, żeby was skłócić, a samemu dojść daleko. Philip: Że co?! Sonny: Właśnie! to znaczy, że nie całowałeś się z Millie? Philip: Oczywiście, że nie! A ty nie całowałaś się z Ivanem? Sonny: Fuj! nawet tak nie mów. To wstrętne. Kyle: No to ... już po mnie. Sonny: Och Philip! Przepraszam, że nazywałam się od śmieci! zaczyna całować Philipa Philip: Ja też przepraszam, za wszystko. (pokój zwierzeń)Kyle: Na najbliższej eliminacji mogę się już pakować. Nie ma tu już dla mnie przyszłości. Chyba się wycofam. No to nie ma sensu mój pobyt tutaj już. Sonny: Sierro dziękuje! Sierra wybiega Ostatnia Klasa 100px 100px Aminet: No nareszcie! Życie bez Ivana będzie słodkie! Haha już to kocham! Venus: Teraz trzeba się wziąć w garść i wygrać zadanie. przychodzi JJ JJ: Cześć wam! Venus: Hej JJ. JJ: Jak myślicie gdzie lecimy? LeShawana: Nie wiem tego skarbie, ale wiem, że jest nas tutaj za dużo! (pokój zwierzeń)LeShawna: Czy to jest jakiś nieudany żart?! 11 osób w ostatniej klasie podczas, gdy w Pierwszej Klasie są 2 osoby, a w drugiej klasie jest ich trzy. Myślę, że przydało by się coś z tym zrobić. (pokój zwierzeń)JJ: Czuje się strasznie nieswojo w mojej drużynie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zostałem teraz jedynym facetem w naszej drużynie. No nawet chyba obecność Ivana była dla mnie korzystniejsza, ale ja ciągle znam sekret Aminet! Aminet: Ważne, że nie ma już z nami tego dzieciaka! Gwen: To co Aminet. Znowu zaczniesz walczyć? Aminet: Tak! Znowu będę walczyła dla naszej drużyny. Nie ma Ivana to walczę. LeShawna: O Wredni Pasażerowie powracają! tymczasem DJ: I znowu przedostatni. Nie no trzeba pomyśleć co będzie dalej! Beth: Zgadzam się. To nie ma sensu jeżeli mamy być co chwile bliscy eliminacji. Agata: Ale co proponujesz? Beth: No nie wiem, ale... Sierra wpada z kawałkiem skrzydła do Ostatniej Klasy Sierra: Cody! ty zdrajco gdzie jesteś! Cody: Pomocy! łapie rękę Agaty i ucieka z nią do składzika na Miotły Składzik Na Miotły 100px Agata: Coś ty narobił?! Tera Sierra zabije mnie i ciebie! Cody: Cicho to może nas nie usłyszy... Agata: Słuchaj Cody... lubię cie, ale wiesz. Nie pasujemy do siebie i to był tylko film. Cody: Ty to wiesz, ja to wiem, ale chodzi o to, że Sierra o tym nie wie. Musimy być cicho i to przetrzymać... Agata: Nie wiem. Wyjaśnij to jej. Cody: Dobrze wiesz, że jej się tego nie da wytłumaczyć. Tak jak Rick'owi tego, że Vera go nie kocha. z ciemności wychodzi Rick Rick: Nie znasz się. Kocha mnie. Agata: Co ty tutaj robisz? zasłania ołtarzyk Very Rick: Nic takiego! Cody: Czy ty zrobiłeś ołtarzyk Very?! Rick: Może, ale co ci do tego! Agata: Dobra. Może to przetrzymamy. Oby Sierra nas nie znalazła. do Składziku wchodzi Sierra i zaczyna gonić Cody'ego który ucieka Agata: No to jeden problem z głowy. Co teraz? Rick wyrzuca Agate ze składziuka, chwilę później ucieka razem z Cody'm przed Sierrą. Rosja, Stary Magazyn 100px 100px 100px 100px Chris wychodzi z za cienia Chris: Witajcie w Rosji kochani! Dzisiaj nie będzie normalnego zadania. Aminet: A kiedy to było to jakieś normalne zadanie Chris?! Chris: Szczegóły! Pamiętacie te rosyjskie laleczki z których wyciąga się kolejne warstwy? JJ: No tak, ale nie pamiętam nazwy tego. Chris: Mniejsza o to. Dzisiaj... odsłania sie kurtyna i widać wielkie 10 metrowe drewniane lalki uczestników (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Czy moje biodra na prawdę są takie ogromne? Jestem pewna, że nie, ale kto wie... (pokój zwierzeń)Millie: I w końcu zrobili ze mnie grubą! gratuluje wam! Ze szczerego serca nawet! Chris: Oto zasady dzisiejszego zadania. Te laleczki symbolizują uczestników poszczególnych drużyn. Najpierw każda drużyna wylosuje kogoś z naszego worka. No to losujcie. drużyny losują Aminet: Mamy Kyle'a. Czy to dobrze? Lindsay: Ja mam siebie! Harold: My mamy Venus. Philip: A my mamy karteczkę z napisem bonus... Chris: Tak więc. Lindsay, Kyle i Venus będą zamknięci w swoich laleczkach. A bonus oznacza, że dzisiaj Eklerkowi Zjadacze na pewno nie pojawią się na ceremonii. Gratuluje. Dla reszty drużyn. Musicie wydobyć swoich członków drużyn, a Eklerkowi Zjadacze. Znowu będą losowali. Rick losuje Rick: Mamy Gwen. Chris: No Wredni Pasażerowie będą musieli dzisiaj poradzić sobie we trójkę. Eklerkowi Zjadacze. Waszym zadaniem jest uwolnić Gwen. (pokój zwierzeń)Gwen: To było nie fair! Ze wszystkich tutaj musieli wybrać akurat mnie. No jeżeli oni wygrają, a my trafimy na eliminację to na pewno wracam do domu. Mimo faktu, że Venus i Aminet są moimi przyjaciółkami. Chris: A i jeszcze jedno... Wy nie będziecie wiedzieć gdzie oni będą schowani. Dostaniecie wskazówki. Powodzenia. po 15 minutach wszyscy są już schodani, Chris wręcza im podpowiedzi... 100px Millie: "Lindsay jest w ciele kogoś, kogo mózg nie różni się od mózgu Lindsay" Hmm... O to muszę być ja! Millie szuka gdzie jest jej drewniana replika 100px JJ: Czytam. "Venus, planeta od słońca druga. Czy też nie jest też ktoś w czymś jeszcze drugi we wszystkim... LeShawna: Wydaje mi się, że tu może chcodzić o kogoś kto był drugi w jakimś sezonie. Aminet: Dobre! Trzeba spróbować. Ale ... został w sumie chyba Harold. Vera i Trent już odpadli... szukajmy Harold i rozwalmy mu głowę! LeShawna: Ale mówimy o Haroldzie z drewna. Nie tym prawdziwym?! Aminet: O tym z drewna... JJ: Tylko gdzie on jest?! 100px Harold: "Gwen jest w Beth" Kolejny bonus?! Beth: Trzeba będzie mi rozwalić głowę? (pokój zwierzeń)Beth:' Ok. No przestraszyłam się, gdy myślałam, że będą niszczyli moją replikę z drewna, ale czego nie robi się dla wygranej. Oby to tu w środku nie bolało... DJ: A gdzie jest Cody i Agata? nagle przebiegają koło niech uciekając przed Sierrą Agata: Przepraszam dzisiaj wam nie pomożemy. Cody: Niestety! Przepraszam. nagle znikają za szeregiem replik Sierra: Wracajcie! Ja was i tak dorwę! DJ: No to zostaliśmy w czwórkę. Beth: Nie mamy żadnej przewagi! Nie no. Znowu będziemy spali w Ostatniej Klasie. (pokój zwierzeń)Beth: Świetnie! Gdyby nam nie brakowało problemów to jeszcze teraz przez Sierre nie mamy dwóch osób w drużynie. Przecież nie możemy po raz kolejny spać w Ostatniej Klasie! Po moim trupie! (pokój zwierzeń)Chris: To się da załatwić. Haha. Rick: No to co. Idziemy znaleźć Beth... Harold: Dobra. Za mną. 100px Philip: "Kyle to postać która jest nowa w tym sezonie, ale czy jest to jedyny nowy facet?" Sonny: Wiem Phil! Tu chodzi o ciebie! Albo o Rick'a, ale raczej o ciebie. Philip: Jesteś pewna? Sonny: Jasne! No musimy zaryzykować. (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: Po tym całym zamieszaniu... nie wiem czy jeszcze ufam Sonny. No nie wiem już nawet co do niej czuję! No proszę! (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: Mam nadzieje, że się nie mylę w sprawie zadania. Mamy bardzo napiętą sytuacje w drużynie. Nie ma co zaczynać niepotrzebnych nikomu konfliktów. Puki co... 100px (pokój zwierzeń)Millie: Przyznam, że dzisiaj jest mi strasznie ciężko. Jestem sama. W dodatku. No jestem sama. Ale dlaczego? Oni wiedzą, że jest nas dwójka. A teraz jestem sama. Sama jak palec. To boli. Millie: Dlaczego ja muszę być sama! z boku siedzi Sierra która płacze Sierra: Wiem jakie to uczucie! Jestem sama, bez Cody'ego! Millie: A ja jestem sama. A Lindsay pewno zasnęła! Sierra: Dlaczego Cody pocałował Agatę? Millie: Wiesz. No to było zadanie. Sierra: Ale mówił, że kocha tylko mnie, a teraz?! Millie: To takie smutne! Sierra: Muszę ci pomóc. Jeszcze przegracie przeze mnie. Chodź za mną. Widziałam gdzie Chris chował Lindsay. Millie: Serio?! Zrobisz to dla mnie? Sierra: My samotni. Musimy się wspierać! Millie: Masz rację dziewczyno. szły dalej płacząc 100px podeszli do drewnianej pięciometrowej replice Beth (pokój zwierzeń)Beth: Ja naprawdę wyglądam tak grubo? Harold: Gwen?! Jesteś tam? Gwen: Nie! Wynocha! DJ: Tak! Musimy się do niej dostać! Rick: Ale jak? Mamy ją stamtąd wydłubać? Beth: Przewróćmy to po prostu. (pokój zwierzeń)Harold: Nie wiem cy przewrócenie 5 metrowego posągu z drewna jest za mądre, ale co tam. To reality show! wszyscy próbują to przewrócić DJ: I raz, dwa i trzy! posąg rozpada się i z jego środka wypada Gwen Gwen:' Drzazgi! To boli! Beth: Pomóżmy jej! Rick: To nie jest Vera! DJ: Dobra ja pomogę. wyciągają Gwen z zgliszczy posągu i zanoszą ją do punktu medycznego Chris: No nie powiem. Uszkodziliście ją, ale sami wygraliście! O dziwo. Rick: Zdobyliśmy pierwszą klasę?! Super! Beth: Tak! 100px Sierra próbuje rozwalić na kawałki posąg Millie Sierra: Dlaczego! On mi to zrobił! Nienawidzę go! Millie: Emm. Sierro. Sierra: A ja się starałam, a tu co? Kicha! Millie: Sierro! Sierra: Co?! Millie: Tutaj jest guzik który otwiera posąg! Sierra: Serio? Millie otwiera właz posągu, a z niego wychodzi Lindsay Lindsay: Millie! Wróciłaś! Millie: Całę szczęście. jesteś cała i zdrowa! Sierra: Taaak! Lindsay: O cześć... Czekaj. Jak ty masz na imię? Sierra: To ja Sierra! Nie pamiętasz mnie? Lindsay: ... nie raczej nie. Sierra wybiegła, płacząc Chris: Co ten świr tutaj robi? Nie ważne. Gratuluje wam! Może nie wygrałyście trzeci raz z rzędu, ale jednak zostajecie. Panie! Lindsay: Super! Millie: Słodkie Podróżniczki zostaną w programie kolejny tydzień! Chris: Haha... To znaczy tak, oczywiście! 100px przy posądu Philipa Sonny: No to jesteśmy. Oby tam był... Philip: Trzeba to sprawdzić! Philip wybija dziurę w posągu z drewna Sonny: Halo? Jesteś tam? Kyle: A co? Przegraliśmy? Philip: Dla ciebie to dobrze, że nie. Chris: Racja, ale dzisiaj i tak będziecie siedzieć w trzeciej klasie! dzwoni komórka Chrisa Chris: Tak,.. no wiem... tak, ogłosze to na ceremonii! Kyle: Co ogłosisz na ceremonii? Chris: Nie twoja sprawa! Nie interesuj się! Sonny: Co ty jesteś dzisiaj taki zły? (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: O co chodziło Chrisowi?! Dobra pożyjemy zobaczymy! 100px 20 minut później LeShawna: Uda ci się to otworzyć? Aminet: Już prawie, prawie! Aminet w końcu otwiera drzwi JJ: Wow. Pannie różowe majtki się udało... Aminet: Coś ty powiedział? JJ: Nic. LeShawna: Co ty robisz?! JJ: Nic! z posągu wychodzi Venus Venus: No nareszcie! Myślałam, że tam umrę! Aminet: Wreszcie jesteś! Venus: Dzięki za miłe przywitanie... Aminet: Zamknij się! LeShawna: Co ci jest! Aminet wybiegła Chris: Wow! To było świetne, ale dzisiaj po raz kolejny kogoś pożegnacie. JJ: Jak to?! Wszyscy już skończyli? Chris: Niestety tak... Widzimy się na eliminacjach. Ostatnia Klasa 100px Gwen siedzi oblepiona cała plastrami LeShawna: Co ci się stało?! Gwen: Zapytaj się Beth i reszty. Chcieli zrzucić posąg ze mną i to zrobili, a teraz jestem cała w drzazgach! LeShawna: Właśnie na kogo głosujesz? Gwen: Ja chyba na JJ'a. Nie wiem dlaczgo, ale jakoś mnie nie przekonuje jego rzekoma przemiana. LeShawna: Dobrze Gwen. Chodźmy na ceremonie! Ceremonia 100px Chris:' No kogo ja tutaj znowu widzę? Pasażerowie znowu są na eliminacjach? Jak to możliwe? JJ: No jakoś nie byliśmy ostatnio zgrani. Chris:' Aminet byłaś ostatnio zagrożona i tak naprawdę nie zrobiłaś nic by się zrewanżować. Aminet: Tak jasne. Weź się zamknij i przejdźmy do rzeczy! Chris: Skoro nie chcecie! Idźcie głosować! (kabina)JJ: Aminet, co się z tobą dzieje? (stempluje) (kabina)Gwen: Nie ufam tobie JJ! (stempluje) (kabina)Aminet: Mimo wszystko sorry JJ! (stempluje) (kabina)Venus: Naprawdę mi przykro... (stempluje) (kabina)LeShawna: Długo się zastanawiałam, ale jednak dzisiaj głosuje na Aminet. Prywatna decyzja. Chris: No tak. Dzisiaj eliminacje były ciekawe! Haha! Pierwszy paszport dzisiejszego wieczoru jest dla ... LeShawny! rzuca LeShawnie paszport LeShawna: Nie no! Serio?! Venus: Brawo! Chris: Dla ciebie też co mam Venus! rzuca jej paszport Venus: Super! Dzięki Chris. Chris: Gwen mimo dzisiejszej nieobecności też zostaje! rzuca Gwen paszport JJ: Słucham?! Dlaczego ja?! Aminet: Znowu ktoś na mnie głosował! Dostanie się temu zdrajcy! JJ: Nie groź mi tu! Znam twoją tajemnice! Aminet: Wiesz?! Kto mu powiedział!!! JJ: I co. Co teraz mi coś zrobisz? Tkniesz mnie, a ja to wykorzystam! Chris: Cicho! Ostatni paszport jest dla... Aminet. Znowu. Aminet: I kto tu dziś wraca do domu! Pa loserze! JJ: Jak to?! na sale wchodzi Kyle i reszta drużyny Kyle: Stop! JJ powinien zostać. Ja się wycofuje! Sonny: Co? Nie możesz?! Kyle: Nic tutaj po mnie! Sonny całuje Kyle'a Sonny: Nie rób tego! Philip: Co ty robisz Sonny?! Sonny: Wybacz, ale wiem co od początku knułeś! Philip: W..w...wiesz? Kyle: Tak! To ja w takim razie nie odchodzę! Chris: Sorry. Jednak powiedziałeś magiczne słowo odchodzę, więc łap spadochron i do widzenia! Kyle: Haha! To był tylko taki żarcik! Aaron wypycha JJ'a i Kyla z samolotu Philip: Fajnie! Została nas tylko dwójka! wbiegają Cody, Agata i Sierra która ich goni Cody: Za mną Agata! Agata: Już! Sierra wypada przez luk bagażowy '''Cody: Nareszcie! Agata: Wreszcie możemy odsapnąć! Chris: Nie no! Trzy osoby jednego dnia?! Tutaj się robi ciekawie! na sale wchodzą Słodkie Podróżniczki Lindsay: Co się stało? Millie: Widzieliśmy Sierre która biegła w tą stronę. Chris: Tak. Dzisiaj muszę coś ogłosić. To koniec Słodkich Podróżniczek i Nie Mających Pomysłu Na Nazwę drużyny! Philip: Co? Millie: Jak to możliwe! Chris: Pierwszy raz w historii połączymy przed ostatecznym połączeniem drużyn dwie drużyny! Od dzisiaj wasza czwórka nosi Nazwę Nie Mający Pomysłu na Podróżniczki! Ciąg Dalszy nastąpi... Ekskluzywny Klip widać lecących na dół Sierre, JJ'a i Kyle'a Kyle: Nie no czy nie wydaje wam się, że dzisiaj dużo osób wyleciało? JJ: Myślałem, że sam się pożegnam, a tutaj kicha! Sierra: To koniec Cody! Bądź sobie z Agatą!!! cała trójka wpada do Morza Kaspijskiego Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World